


Glasses

by Tiffsyyy



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Simon wears glasses, but baz doesn't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffsyyy/pseuds/Tiffsyyy
Summary: Simon is late for his date and.... Hey! Where are his contacts?





	Glasses

_Simon_

I rummaged around the cabinets, swearing now and then. Where in the world were my contact lenses? I can't possible have lost them. Not today, not now. I'm going on a date with Baz later and I am not going there blind. I continued rummaging through, well, everything. I heard something drop behind me but did not pay attention to it. I was focusing on finding my contacts.

 

"Aleister Crowley, Simon, what happened? Look at this mess you've made!" Penny said. I looked to no particular direction.

 

"Sorry, Penny. Have you seen my contact lenses?" I asked.

 

"No, not really. Are you in serious need of them?" She replied, helping me clear the mess I made

 

"Yes. I'm meeting Baz soon. And I need them to _see_ him"

 

"Why don't you wear spectacles for today?"

 

I looked at her in disbelief. She knew I hated those. I owned a pair but I never wear them.

 

"But-"

 

"No buts" Penny said, obviously trying to hold a laugh "Unless you want to be late for your date...?"

 

I looked(squinted, really) at the clock on the wall. Merlin, I'm late. I sighed.

 

"Can you spell them invisible for me?" I begged Penny

 

"Nah, I think Baz would love you in spectacles." Penny said, her voice laced in glee

 

"fine"

 

_Baz_

I looked around. Simon's late. Again. Fear struck me as I thought maybe... Just maybe, he'd forgotten about today's date. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulders. I turned around and I thought I momentarily went blind. It was Simon behind me in all his beauty and grace.

 

And he was wearing glasses

 

_Glasses_

 

"You can laugh at me if you want" he muttered.

 

"Why would I?" I asked, taking a very good look at my boyfriend.

 

"because I look like a nerd.. And i haven't worn glasses in a while so i probably look like a clown too" Simon looked away

 

"Aww.. you don't look like a nerd... Even if you do, you're _my_ nerd." I said

 

He faced me and blinked. Slowly, he started to smile and hugged me. "Thanks, Baz"

 

"C'mon, coffee is waiting"


End file.
